


SIX, One Shot Collection (Title TBD)

by sweetdreamsaremadeoffish



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish/pseuds/sweetdreamsaremadeoffish
Summary: Just a bunch of little drabbles for our queens. All pairings and prompts welcome. Rating and warnings may change. <3
Relationships: Anna of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	SIX, One Shot Collection (Title TBD)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just discovered and fell in love with SIX, and I've had some killer writers block lately, so I thought some 500ish word drabbles might help out. I don't pretend to know what I'm doing, and these probably won't be carefully edited, but I'm just trying to have some fun. ;)
> 
> All prompts are welcome, and highly encouraged!

Anna had been gone for too long.

The queens, growing homesick as their tour drew to a close, had taken personal holidays to visit with friends and family outside their close-knit six to celebrate the new year. Catherine and Anne trailed through Spain, then France together, holding the occasional meet and greet along their route. Anne recorded their exploits, of course, every other moment haphazardly documented with a quick video or snarkily captioned snapshot, mostly of Catherine avoiding the camera behind her book on the train or staring out the window over the rolling countryside. And Anna trotted back to Germany for a while, raving amongst her people in the wildest of halls.

Jane, Cathy, and Kitty remained at home, sharing a stay-cation of sorts, brimming with Jane’s homemade baked goods, favorite Hallmark movies, and complex caroling harmonies combined with Cathy’s furious scribbling in her scattered collection of notebooks, meticulous decorating traditions, and stratospheric riffs. Kitty spent the holidays well-bundled in warm blankets and cocoa and missing her girlfriend.

It was strange, really. Missing someone’s touch, craving it, finding comfort there. She hadn’t felt that way since she was a child.

But Anna, with her bold voice and armoured heart, made her feel safe. Whenever Kitty’s slim little hand slipped into hers, calloused rough from reins, bows, and swords, Anna made her a little braver, a little stronger. And bit by bit, a little more whole.

And the return of that feeling was fast approaching. Anna’s flight home was coming in that day, and Cathy drove to the airport, a quiveringly excited Kitty in tow. She’d prepared thoroughly for Anna’s arrival, staying up late the night before, too riled up to get any kind of decent sleep, and discovering a secret supply of sparkles in the back of a kitchen cabinet. She preened with pride at the final result of her sleuthing, a massive sign reading “QUEEN OF THE CASTLE” in blinding sequins. Kitty herself was rather bedazzled, the messy process leaving her hair, her knees, her hands, caked in glitter and glue, and Cathy bemoaned the spectacular ravaging of her car, every surface dusted with the stuff at the very least.

They made their way to the arrivals area, hand in hand with half reasonable, measured paces, half squealing skips, and Kitty brandished her creation overhead, eyes bright and sifting through the crowd.

Suddenly, from its roiling depths came a cry of ecstasy, and Anna scooped her up fiercely, legs wrapping tight round her waist. A glimmering storm swirled the ground around them, laughter mingling with the shining day.

“I missed you so much!”

Anna grinned, catching a quick greeting kiss from waiting pink lips. “I missed you, too,  
kätzchen.”

Cathy met Anna somewhere over Kitty’s shoulder, a gentle welcoming touch. She carried her back to the car, both tittering happily as they waded through the jostling masses, leaving a shining wake behind.

Cathy watched Kitty curl up in Anna's lap in her rearview mirror, smiling fondly at her sweet antics.

“Annie?”

“Yes, Liebes?”

"Do you have to go away every year?" Her muffled question was tinged with another, and Anna couldn't help but kiss the top of her head.

“How about next time you come with me?”

“M’kay," Kitty purred, nestled cozy against her chest.

Stripes of the city streaked by, lit with a soft glow that washed over them like wine, Kitty's nose buried in Anna's neck.

“Anna?” She blinked up at her, all sleepiness and stars.

“Yes, Liebes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, kätzchen."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and what you'd like to see next!
> 
> Until then, drink plenty of water, kids. 
> 
> Love, Ruby


End file.
